Ashley
Ashley is a former gang member and current member of the Gundogs. He plays a central role in the series and also has a strange appearance in EtC as an entrepreneur named Ashcroft who hunts Blithe Derian. Story Ashley, also known as Ashra Mackenzie, is introduced at the beginnings of the series alongside Karmine. He is typically the lynchpin responsible for the Gundogs problems as well as for saving Karmine when he's in trouble, which is usually in turn due to Agent Raiden's schemes. In EtC, he cameos as the mysterious entrepreneur Ashcroft who makes a point of pursuing Blithe Darian. His motivations are not made clear. Apparently, you'd have to be familiar with EYeS mythos to grasp his goal. A Knight, Ashcroft apparently also has some past connection with Schilanox. ::As I step out on the open field, there's a storm brewing in my skull. It's something that I feel. I think... I'm angry. What caused it this time? I'm forced to wonder as I wander. I can't believe it... not again. When I see those flames as I close my eyes, there's something there... to fear. Washing down over those who broke through the walls I'd built to save me... control... I know... before I'm cast out again... reign it in. "I am one with the storm. As the static builds, I rouse the flames that rage 'cross the empty fields." Background Ashley Ignatius and his mother Charlotte Firion were a mother/son pair on the run from Deoxycorp, a government-sponsored pharmaceutical. During her college years, Charlotte was abducted by Deoxycorp and subjected to experiments involving a drug which gave her and her unborn child telekinetic and telepathic abilities. While her powers were physiologically limited, overuse of which gave her crippling headaches, Ashley developed a frightening pyrokinetic ability; the full extent of his power unknown. In the latest in a series of attempts by D-Corp to capture Ashley and Charlotte following an initial disastrous raid on the Firion's quiet life in suburban Ohio, Charlotte used her abilities to incapacitate the agents, leaving one blind and the other comatose. Charlotte and Ashley fled and began a life of running and hiding, using assumed identities. They moved several times to avoid discovery before D-Corp agents caught up to them in New York. Receiving a psychic flash while having lunch with colleagues, Charlotte rushed home to discover Ashley being held hostage in exchange for her surrender. After years of surveillance, this botched operation to take Charlotte resulted in her death; Ashley was taken instead. The agent in charge of the operation, Meagan Hollister, slowly became obsessed with Ashley who remained defiant and refused to demonstrate his powers. Six months later, during a power outage, Meagan helped Ashley to escape, however, D-Corp agents quickly pursued them. Ashley and Meagan comforted each other at a motel, but the whole place was soon swarming with agents who killed Meagan. Ashley then used his powers to incinerate dozens of agents before he was tranquilized and recaptured suffering acute amnesia. He was thirteen. Karmine and Ashley During their time with Neji and Milo, Ashley briefly took on the pseudonym Christmas while Karmine had found his permanent moniker. When the others came to New York on reports of superpowered gangs, they helped Karmine and Ashley to survive and defeat a sortie of AutO agents who were hunting them. During the confrontation, Knight's ally Cerberus was killed defending Ashley. Thus Ashley decided this group would be his new gang modeled after the unit that had saved his life. Despite his eagerness to lead, Ashley accepted the group's decision to elect Knight instead, mostly because he could never win an argument with Karmine. The group became the Gundogs and their headquarters would be called the Cerberus. The Truth Ashley was not raised together with Karmine from infancy as the latter was led to believe. In fact, in his youth, Ashley was a member of Deoxycorp's pursuit force, responsible for "obtaining material" for experiments and returning "lost property." After his partner, Karter Darian, whom he regarded as a sibling, was killed chasing an escapee, Ashley agreed to be put into cryostasis. Personality Ashley is a typical anti-hero, regularly defying orders, utilizing brutal means by which to acquire information and settle disputes, and typically taking no prisoners. Considering his emotional swings from hyper and aggressive to anxious and desperate when Karmine disappears mysteriously, he may be bi-polar. Appearance Ashley is 5'7" with scruffy short, ash-grey hair and blood-red eyes. He is usually seen wearing an off-white hoody or some other white shirt along with blue or black pants or white shorts. Exported Character Ashley, like Karmine and Knight, was inspired by the three unique URTV units from Xenosaga. Obviously, Ashley was very much based on Albedo, psychotic personality and all. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Elementalists Category:Gundogs